


Перед закатом

by Akitosan



Series: Мориарти/Ницше [4]
Category: Friedrich Nietzsche - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: В один ясный октябрьский день Ницше зашел на квартиру Мориарти после полудня.Бета: Xenya-m





	Перед закатом

В один ясный октябрьский день Ницше зашел на квартиру Мориарти после полудня для глубокого погружения в мир чувственного хаоса. Мориарти был для него лучшим средством от головной боли в те редкие минуты, когда не капал ядом своего остроумия на мозги.

— Октябрь и Ницше — день чудесный! — со смехом приветствовал его Мориарти, и они отправились в спальню предаваться тому, чему двое друзей могут предаваться во время бодрствования: постигать бездонные глубины друг друга. В спальне их острые умы приглушал полумрак и плотные темные шторы. 

— Наши души полны сладострастия, — сказал после секса Мориарти. Ницше сидел, обхватив колени руками, и качался из стороны в сторону. Мориарти был мастером угадывания и, конечно, обнаружил во всем облике Ницше тягу к перемене мест. Ницше надеялся, что Мориарти тактично промолчит и не станет бить по больному. И так оно и было в течение целых семи минут, пока Мориарти погрузился в легкую задумчивость, свойственную его тонкой аристократической натуре. 

— Итак, вы собираетесь в Рим, — без предисловия начал Мориарти. Он никак не мог разжечь свою сигару и в конце концов положил ее обратно в хьюмидор. Ницше понял, что дух тяжести снизошел на милого его сердцу и разуму друга, и совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Должен же я попробовать излечиться от гомосексуализма! — Ницше поймал насмешливый взгляд Мориарти и счел своим долгом продолжить: — Вы лечились от гомосексуализма математикой. У меня нет склонности к постижению биномиальных коэффициентов, хотя они так же красивы, как вы. Я попробую вариант с женитьбой, это ненадолго, какая-нибудь пара лет — и я вернусь. Не знаю, как я вынесу разлуку с вами, но это необходимо.

Лицо Мориарти прояснилось, как проясняется октябрьское небо.

— Математика мне не помогла, сами видите. Но я согласен с вами: попробовать стоит. 

Он снова взял сигару, и они раскурили ее на двоих, как делали в последнее время.

— Я прочитал ваш афоризм про мотыльков. И знаете что? Мотыльки и мыльные пузыри, конечно, знают о счастье больше человека. Но первые летят на огонь, а вторые лопаются в воздухе и оставляют после себя только мыльную пену. А мы с вами — мы оставили свой след в истории, — сказал Мориарти. Дым от сигары обволакивал его бледное лицо, а Ницше подумал: «Он мой чистый воздух, мой хлеб, мое лекарство, мое одиночество».

— Кстати, наш общий друг Фрейд как-то сказал, что в будущем люди поймут, что все от природы бисексуальны. Но мы с вами не доживем до этого светлого дня.

Ницше печально улыбнулся в ответ:

— Будущее и самое дальнее пусть будет причиною твоего сегодня: в своем друге ты должен любить сверхчеловека как свою причину.

— Значит, вот как вы меня любите, — как-то особенно торжественно произнес Мориарти. — Вы знаете толк в полутонах, Ницше, мой друг, мой сверхчеловек, моя причина жить.

— Нет, — прошептал Ницше. — Я не уверен, что когда-нибудь вообще сумею выразить, как я вас люблю. 

Мориарти оставил сигару тлеть, и они занялись сексом.

Их дружба началась с влечения. Годы проходили, они постигали друг друга со всей страстью, на которую были способны, но оба понимали, что вечно так продолжаться не могло. Кто-то должен был сделать шаг назад, и Мориарти был благодарен Ницше за смелость разорвать порочный круг. В их странных, болезненных отношениях всегда присутствовала искра безумия. Но это не значит, что в них не было проблеска разума. И, как умные люди, они нашли в себе силы остановиться перед пропастью, что отделяет тело от духа.


End file.
